The Crimson Moon
by Auburn Cresents
Summary: The sequel to "The Memories Of Modern Life", Kagome and Yuri begin living in the feudal Era. New trouble surfaces as a new visitor arrives to Kaede's village whom is connected to Yuri's recent past! Marriages unfold; relationships grow and are challenged by jelousy, pain, and decisions. A forgotten past unlocks as Yuri's nightmares come true. New danger risks everyone's life
1. Prologue

**Hi there I'm back! Here is the sequel to "The Memories Of Modern Life". Trust me it has more suspense compared to the first book. I hope you like it! Well here's the Prologue for you. Oh, and this story wouldn't been possible if it weren't for my friends and for the people who've reviewed for me to continue this story!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**Prologue**

A young boy walks around an area of an unknown forest. His light brown kimono bares scratch marks and dull holes on the edges of his fabric. The poor boy's hair pitch black you could tell it was thick, wavy, and messy from the bangs clouding his eyes. The rest of his mane being was too short. Almost thin to the bone his skin held tons of sore and blood thirsty scratches from the thigh down. The sharp bushes were the cause of this as the boy seemed not to care. Face blank it held no emotions as if he had nothing else to live for.

Lost.

A group of ladies were out picking berries at the edge of the forest. The women happened to be in their late teens as one of them was a youkai. They hover around the vegetation in search for the last of the fresh berries. The Sun held itself high in the air as it warms the female's backs that they began to sweat. The eldest of the girls rubs the back of her hand to her moist forehead layered in cold sweat, "what about we call it a day? We've got enough berries to last a week at the most. "

"Yeah, I would really like a rinse in a spring. I feel sticky all over from the spring heat," the other mortal says with midnight black hair that shines out into a deep blue tint. She was the youngest of the bunch. That would lead the teen demon trapped in-between the ages of the two females. The non-human being wasn't even at the driven point to rest. God, she could do this for another few more hours if she wants too. That's if she didn't think of this activity lame and so simple that it was tedious at the exact same time. Letting the girls get lost in their little chat of relaxation the female demon suddenly snaps her attention to a metallic smell. Somewhat rustic along with the person's scent flowing with the wind her sensitive nose directs the source toward the depts of the forest.

The stench of blood was in the air.

The demon bolts into the greenery as the others shout out in knowing of her recent absence. They knew that of their friend's fast movements meant that something was up but the adolescence's expression wasn't that appealing, "…h-hey, what's wrong?"

The shouting didn't make the youkai hesitate as she leaps with unnatural speed. Going to something or someone who needed her help more. Whatever she was heading to she knew that it was nothing she couldn't handle so if it is an event that includes action she didn't mind. Her claws and muscles screamed for an object to battle with. The demon's energy just warming up from the mile run - that only remained for one and a half minutes - she appears in front of the subject.

_A boy…surprised no other menacing demons have grabbed his scent yet. The scent of his dry blood is spreading all over the forest._

The small child, barely four feet in height, stops in his trails as he hears the soft stomps of feet across the surface. The sound of squished grass vanishes as a woman stood in his path in an innocent atmosphere. Towering over him the boy had to arch his neck in a cute manner to view her face. Being in the presence of a demon the tiny boy was supposed to see a venomous glare of lethal fangs, eyes that spoke of death and pleasure, and at times an evil grin that would tell you without words that this demon was going to enjoy killing such a defenseless soul, but he didn't gaze at any of that. Just the sight of pity and an urge to take care of his mortal body.

The lady knees downwards to his level in still having claim to the weaving basket of luscious berries as she lands it on her thighs that were wrapped in midnight purple leggings and a light purple skirt to match it. Let's just say she wasn't wearing a kimono like the others were. Taking a close glance at his exquisite eyes her teal orbs and pupils shrivel at its color. His adorable kiddy eyes had detained irises that kept a dull gray, foggy style that mixed simultaneously with a rich Persian blue. Dull and rich working as one to make something unbelievably beautiful the foreground has thin cuts of electric blue circling the outer edge of his black pupils that made his eyes pop in all its magnificence.

The woman kind of envies the child's special but unique orbs as she presents him a big smile that pokes out a fang on her tender lips. She lightly shakes her head while giggling at his stunned and curious outlook, "you are something."

Her words then warm him in her presence as he also stares at her unusual teal eyes and fading brown hair that amazingly shines in a weird copper/ginger tone from the illuminating light radiating through the lush bushes of the oak and pine trees. The black haired child, looking four or five years of age, sees the lady wearing a bronze armor plate around her breasts and the same strip of armor hugging on her upper arms like a ring. Clothing covering her arms like the sleeves of a classy kimono down to her finger tips and a red fabric over her flat toned abdomen he thought she was - in his childish mind - very pretty.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?," still shivering he flinches as she pushes his dirty black strands behind his earlobe but stands his ground. Her long, sharp nails, or claws, carefully graze his cheek and jawbone. After the boy's reaction from her touch she gently reassures him that she wouldn't harm him in a whisper. The child's hair was greasy as it battles against her fingers in difficult tangles.

_Poor thing, he hasn't bathed in awhile…_

Next, the female peeks down to his scrawny legs that were engulfed in his own blood as she grabs one of his calves and frictions her finger against the toddler's skin. Feeling goose bumps from the still freighting kid she couldn't blame him for being scared. Who knows what this deprived child has been through to get him to his stage? As a result to her thumb's touch on his leg his skin felt rough and sticky as the very thin layering of crimson breaks like crust on a toast of bread and crumbles as it falls and disappears into the soil. The blood had been a few hours old at most but it wouldn't surprise the demon if the dried up substance had been even a day old. Throughout his body were purple sores from the size of a coin to the extent of a brick and tons of blisters on his bare feet.

"What happened to you? You look like a mess from all these cuts and bruises? Where's your mother? She must be so worried about you right now."

"Mother?" in a blink of an eye the lady glares at him in curving her neck up to him from observing his abused form. Her shoulder length, smooth hair flaring up in playing along with her immediate movement as her eyes expand. Though happy to hear that this young soul had a voice it still stuns her. When her elf ear caught his voice it sounded hurtful and in pain but when she stares at him his face only held curiosity. His thin eye brows scrunch in having his mouth agape with his top teeth exposing.

"Yes, your mother."

"What's a mother?"

The teen got flabbergasted from his question! Just in case she didn't misheard she wanted to ask him to repeat it again, but she refuses. Demon or not she knew what she heard as her instincts tell her otherwise, "w-well a mother is like a child's guardian in a female figure. She takes care of the child and offers the child gentle love and kindness. Do you have a lady who takes care of you in that way or anyone that is family?"

The boy shakes his head in having no remorse.

"So you're just…alone?" who would abandon a small boy who doesn't even know how to fight let alone not even know what a mother was.

"Yea, ever since I woke up."

"What do you mean when you woke up," she plants her hands on his tiny shoulders. His clothes felt dry and coarse that it made her fingers itch in irritation.

He shrugs his shoulders in return and gives her an endearing, clueless feature on his mug, "I don't know I just woke up from somewhere dark and then I just walked. All I have done is walk."

_He must've bumped his head or something and lost his memory…I guess I'll have to take him in until somebody hopefully comes along and recognizes him. _

"That's it?"

He nods, "but one time when I was walking my tummy felt really weird, it was making noises like as if it could talk and my eyes feel heavy. I can barely keep them open," he rubs his eyes in taking an effort to stay awake. The female could see the visible black spots under his orbs. She laughs in moderate tone, "your tummy is doing that because you need to eat something. And your eyes are heavy because you're sleepy. You need to rest and regain your strength or otherwise you'll always feel tired."

"What is eating and…sleepy," he asks.

The demon sighs, "I'll tell you later," she reassures the toddler as she spies at the basket of berries on her firm thighs. Her hand reaches to one of the indigo berries and hands it to him, "here."

"What is it?" he cautiously looks back and forth at the piece of fruit and her teal eyes. Sighing again she moves the food closer to him, "it's a berry; it's something you eat. Now stop questioning and eat it. You need to eat and you do not want to make me force you, trust me," the lady didn't want to frighten the kid but if this child kept on questioning they both were going to get nowhere. He listens in stiffening and quickly snatches the berry from her palm, "w-what now?"

"You put it in your mouth."

He follows.

"Now chew it," she waves her hand while her dark brown brows shot up in the protection of her bangs. He follows.

"Now swallow," he follows, "yummy right? Want more?"

The small head immediately goes up and down as he jolts his hand in the basket and grabs a hand full. He eats them one by one.

_Well it's a good start…he's so cute when he acts like this. _

A coughing noise cuts her off from her as she sees he had ate to fast, "hey, slow down boy. Do you wanna choke yourself?" The young fellow replies with a negative wobble from his skull.

"So, what's your name? What do people call you?"

"…does 'kid' count?"

"No."

"Then no..." the boy bows his head in embarrassment then peeks up at her as she stands up and visions downhill at him. The female then sniffs the region and investigates the landscape for any sign of danger or of her friends. Just in case they ran to catch up with her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just checking my surroundings for any other demons or any other signs of trouble," the boy then shelters under her in cuddling against her bare legs. His head reaching her hips.

Rubbing his grimy head to ease him she faintly giggles, "nothings out there right now so it's safe, but it won't last long if we stay here. Come on we should go," losing connection to her leg he panics a bit from the lack of protection as she steps aside. It made him whine and frown like as if he couldn't have candy, but his tiny hand is then consumed in the warmth of her loving but forceful hand. Taking the lead the demon pulls him along mildly so he wouldn't strip or descend to the forest floor and heads to the direction of where she came from. He didn't ask where they were going but it didn't hassle him too much to want to solicit.

_I don't really know why but somehow I feel safe with her, loved and cared. Like a…mother… or is it an older sister. Or is it older brother? But as long as I'm with her it doesn't matter where I go. Is this what it feels like to have a 'friend'?_

"What's your name?" the child questions as the girl peers at him in bending her neck to look straight into his orbs that held a sea of many shades of silver and blue.

"Yuri."

"Yuri?" he utters as she nods while strolling through the woods in silence, "…can you name me!"

The young kid's voice held tons of eagerness as he bounces on his heels in showing his excitement. Both of his hands now squeeze her left one and vaguely yank it in a pleading behavior. Yuri had stopped in her tracks from seeing the child high in spirits for the first time and almost smirks but still takes siege on her questionable approach, "pleeeese!"

"Ok,ok….lets see," she hums and views at him for a long while in thinking really hard. They begin walking again as the boy grows impatient but didn't want to be rude so he buys some time to change the subject. Hopefully while chatting about something else she could find a suitable name for him, "um, why do you have those markings on your face? Do all demons have markings like that? What kind of demon are you?"

Yuri froze at him from him even knowing that she was a demon from everything else he didn't know.

_Man, this kid is full of surprises… _

It was true, she had an upside down deep teal triangle mark on her right cheek and twin indigo stripe marks on each side of her ears. She politely answers, "yes, I am a demon and no not all demons have markings like mine. Some don't have any markings at all. And I'm the daughter of a dog demon and a wolf demon so I'm half and half, a breed."

"Oh," he speaks as he faces at the forest in front of him. Except the chirping of birds and crickets the thicket was silent and still for a long while. It seemed that the forest did not have a stopping point as time passes – like a never-ending forest – until the young child sees the welcoming of a large meadow in the distance. He makes the biggest of smiles and points out to the field in noting Yuri of clear ground. He then saw to what seemed to be two teen figures around the edge of the forest that Yuri had been heading towards. The two female companions wave their hands to the two beings in shouting out the demon's name and where she went.

"Toshiro," the little one glances up at Yuri in wonder as he stays by her side in trailing to the others that were waiting for them. Never gazing at him but at her still-far-off companions she repeats her saying, "your name shall be Toshiro."

Toshiro stares at her in awe and in his saying of thanking her he rapidly embraces her leg at it makes Yuri jump in shock and views at him as he shouts in joy, "ARIGATO!"

Frozen she became speechless but neither the less she beams at him. Bending her slender body downward to hug him affectionately she whispers to him, "I'll take care of you I promise," he proudly nods and grants her his continuing hug.

_My little Toshiro…_

* * *

**_So what do you think? The two girls that Yuri was hanging out with were Kag and Sango, just in case you didn't know ok! I would really love some reviews!_**

**_P.S- I am not finished with this story...I am on chapter 9 as of right now! So I will do my best to finish the story as quick as I can so ya'll don't don't have to wait as long!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	2. Chpt 1 Transformed Feelings

**Here is chappie 1 for my sequel "The Crimson Moon" hope you like it! Hehehehe...oh let me put something on real quick...**

itallic letters = character's thoughts

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Transformed Feelings**

Darkness fades as a peaceful dawn begins to sprout in feudal Japan. Two people inhabit on a wide branch of a tree in sightseeing on a cliff. They remained on the edge of a valley in the midsection of a row of mountains as their eyes could sight yet another set of dull, eroded mountains on the oppose side of the valley. Villages that were home to the bottom of the gorge were still held captive in the shadows of the peaks as the sun had yet to blast through the towering hills.

Surrounded by clouds of leaves and webs of branches that gave the tree its own unique form Inuyasha and Kagome had sat and slept in this tree since twilight. Inuyasha was the first to wake from being an early riser as he had his back against the core of the huge growing plant. Having his legs spread out and hanging down the branch he supports the priestess on his broad chest as she fills the space in-between his legs. The female had been wearing the original miko outfit ever since her leave from the future around mid June. It was now the early month of August. The conscious Kagome sees the spray of pink outline on the edge of the mountains off in the distance.

It was almost time for her hanyou to transform.

She gazes up at the contour of his face as he looks out in awaiting the sun. His face held determination as his eyes were solemn and eager to become his half-demon self. Her ink brows weigh down on her eye lids in making her eyes heavy and glance down from him. Her left hand parks on his thigh as she puts pressure on it in lifting herself up to rest her midnight cranium on his left shoulder.

Inuyasha felt her weight shift from his chest to his shoulder as his awareness goes to the young lady that cuddles against his warm body. His blackish-brown eyes meet her coco ones as his left arm wraps keenly over the width of her back. His hand curves to land on her stomach with caution so his palm wouldn't rest on something else that was above her belly. The human-hanyou didn't want to go through that mishap again. All it lead to were their freaked out scarlet faces and a squealing panicked 'sit' from an embarrassed miko. Thank kami nobody was around….it would've been pay day for Miroku.

Now drowned in the man's crimson fire rat from his massive sleeves and baggy shape that infected around his lean, muscled body tone Kagome begins messing with the subjection beads encircled on his neck. His chin touches his chest in marvel of what she was doing, "it's your choice but do you want me to-?"

"No," he delicately murmurs in clasping her hand that was hovering on his chest with his as he brings her hand securely against his chest. Intertwined fingers and Inuyasha's palm on the back of her hand she could feel the pulse and soothing vibration of his heart. A blush coming up to the surface she finally gets her focus to his fond but still stern facial expression, "this is what connects me to you. And this is the only thing that protects you from myself."

The new moon had always let him have the courage to speak his feelings by words instead his actions that at times Kagome would miss this rare side of him. The priestess didn't know how to put her words in a correct order so she could say her retort evidently. It's like the words were bouncing all around the area inside her head and were too hasty for her to grasp. She only left him with straight pink lips and a sliver of shock in her rich doe orbs as his darker orbs were as rich as hers. Her body became nearer to his as his arm pushes her back and his clutch on her small form gets tense. The two's shape oddly fit perfectly together like a puzzle as her curves flow along his straight form.

The hanyou's girl then beams from his excuse to keep the jewelry on as she grants a diminutive nuzzle on his neck with her nose. As if her smile had been contagious he smirks on the tip of his lips in hardly ever seeing it. In return of her loving actions he brushes his lips on her forehead marks a soft kiss in locking his eyes. Whilst the woman gladly hums to the comforting touch his deep, harsh vocal springs out, "I know I'm going to regret saying no to you in taking this thing off when I transform though."

She starts giggling, "I guess then I'll have to wait until both of you guys make up your mind," she views his side bangs and the rest of his black mane in figuring out Inuyasha had a lot of similarities to her in his human form except that his hair was longer than hers as it reach to his backside.

_Also that he is a guy and I'm a girl….don't really want to leave that out…._

"Besides I like your stubborn side…" Kagome suddenly pops out, "…at times I miss it as much as this sensitive side of you."

Now it was his turn to blush as he blinks uncontrollably and raises his thick brows into the sea of his chunky bags. An anime sweat drop lowers down to the side of his head in mumbling, "…i-is that so?"

His beloved nods in acceptance.

"Keh," his attitude immediately changes as he pours out a stubborn pouty expression and avoids his glare at her and instead spies on the greenery. He would've crossed his arms as always if he didn't have her on top of him. The light grew brighter behind the mountains, "you're just saying that."

She huffs and turns her face from him, "find be that way but what I said about missing your stubborn side doesn't mean that I don't get annoyed at you in thinking you're a pain, " he ignores her.

The sun began to ascend higher as he noticed that he desired to say one more thing before the demon part of him would be too obstinate for him to say it. He goes back to see her still glaring away from his presence. He knew she was waiting for an apology but he knew that part of her knew that it wasn't going to arrive because of him always holding a grudge or him being too brainless to know why he had to ask for forgiveness. That's what she had to live with in being with him. The young man wanted to prove her wrong.

From it being a habit in their now confirmed relationship Inuyasha grips her endearing chin and practically forces her to look at him, "I'm sorry, ok."

Kagome relaxes and still gazes at him in a sorrow look and shakes her head in apology accepted and views downward. Still claiming her chin he makes her look at him again in raising her head up roughly to get her attention hyped up, "but I'll never regret saying why I wanted to keep these beads on. No matter how much of an ass I act to you or how stupid I am in not shutting my damn mouth that doesn't mean I don't beat myself on the inside. And you have no idea how pissed of I get at myself when I see and scent your tears. I'd only do that if it meant protecting you from danger. Never would I want someone important to me to be in pain mentally or physically."

Not really expecting the last part to come her eyes bulge, "Inu…" Letting go of his grip below her mouth she makes a heartrending grin though you could still see the potency of happiness in her eyes, "…I know Inuyasha." That's all he needed to hear as he narrows his eyes along with no arch on his lips but she could tell he held of no sorrow. Rays of light shoot out; the morning warmth stabs them with pride.

_The sun… _

The intense light blinds the background as all the miko could see was the flare of her boyfriend's long, black hair spraying out in submitting to the demon inside him. The moonless night has ended. Kagome could never get over her hanyou's transformations. Her favorite was the one he was presenting to her now.

Inuyasha began to pulse as she watches in amazement. Except for his eye brows his black hair changes to the silver/white mane that shimmers out when it is embraced by the sun. The dim, coal eyes vanish as Kagome is met with his fiery, gold twin orbs. The dull nails grow to be claws as she felt the precarious nails poke her clothing on her tummy. Vibrating waves hitting her and tickling her skin his pulsing continually kept going on its own pace until his round human ears disappeared and were replaced by two fluffy triangles on the top of his head. Sensing demonic power flowing through him thanks to her miko powers her half-dog demon was back, her Inuyasha.

"Ugh, finally daybreak," Inuyasha said while his just formed fangs greet themselves to her spectacle. The eighteen year old boy – in appearance – suddenly feels a thumb and a forefinger rub one of his silver dog ears as the other one twitches to the relaxing touch. This woman would be the only one to touch his ears as they were hers alone to rub on. He growls in delight of her massage on his sensitive, erect ears as he blackens his sight and bows his head for her to get better access. His white locks falling down his broad shoulders.

After that little moment Inuyasha seizes Kagome as he stands on the branch in great balance. Held bridal style her naturally wavy ink hair flies as the male leaps off. Surfacing the soil he lets her down as they walk back to master Mushin's place, Miroku's guardian. The place where Miroku lived most of his life training to be a Buddhist monk and where Miroku and Sango were planned to be wed.

"So what do you think about Sango and Miroku getting married today?" Kagome asks with a joyful smile for the couple.

He shrugs his shoulders inserting his arms as one, "they deserve it from all the trouble they've been through together from Naraku. And besides we all knew this would one day come; everybody has to take a step forward sometime and move on."

"True," she sees the many clouds floating in the blue jay sky, "so are you going to wear anything nice?"

He gave her that look, "I guess not then."

"Feh, why should I? To me being at someone's ceremony is respectful enough as it is. What's the difference; all you'll be wearing is just expensive clothes that you'll only wear for that one day," he rambles on in his husky voice. She couldn't argue with him there.

"Damn it," he curses in his esophagus so her naive hearing couldn't catch it. "What's wrong?" the miko follows with his words in concern.

_I knew it would regret this….damn, my stupid emotions!_

"Inu…" she says the short term of his name again today as he slouches his shoulders, "I knew it…"

"Knew what?"

"I knew I would regret saying no! Can you just take'em off?" he hollers and grabbing the rosary and yanking it towards her to get what he meant. She sighs but refuses immediately, "no."

"Why not!"

"Because, you baka, I'm not taking back on what you said and I know part of you still wants it on," she calmly suggests in walking ahead of him as he caught up in a simple jog, "how can I take it off of you when your human self doesn't want me too."

"That's because my stupid emotions were to frickin' sensitive at the time. You know how I am when I'm human; god you know myself better than anyone…even her," he was in front of her know as she froze at the last two words he spoke. Kagome knew who he had been talking about when he said 'her'. Lately, he would use that phrase to mean of his first love, Kikyo. The priestess knew she couldn't replace a part of his heart that belonged to Kikyo. And she knew that she wasn't his only main weakness.

"I know…" she then felt hurt at the realization of what he just pointed out, "…stupid emotions, huh," The hanyou senses her aura and presence being emotionally pained, and not to mention he could see it in her eyes like reading a book, "Kagome…"

Kagome knew he didn't mean to do this but it didn't stop her from swelling up inside. The negativity and pain got the best of her soul this time, "What about of what you said…you meant every word and you call that stupid. Might as well say you regret saying it…"

"What did I say…" the second he shouts it out he yearned to take those words back as he remembers it like if someone hit him with a baseball bat. Inuyasha just stands there dimwittedly as his now extended eyes and pale mug wrote regret all over his appearance. That's when she broke, he smelt salt water.

_HOW IN THE HELL COULD I FORGET THAT! _

Opening his jaws to utter his mistake she cuts him off, "…you idiot! How could you…h-how…," her tone shatters in a crackling voice, "…that meant a lot to me, Inuyasha! Or…or was that just wishful thinking in my head?" Part of her felt that he should drown in pain for his foolishness.

The young man then battles in his mind in trying so hard to find the right words that wouldn't result to her firing back at him in agony and tears. Having a brawny urge to just swiftly hug her and just to do anything possible to make her feel better he was more afraid she would shy away from him. That would just pierce him like a knife. He wanted to be her medicine and bandages that would caringly heal her, but instead he was the scorching ache of her injuries. Making her suffer.

"K-Kagome…I didn't mean-"

"Sit boy!"

As if he was suffocating in water Inuyasha uses all his willpower to battle against the spell and raises his head up to Kagome before she would disperse from him as he could hear her footsteps taking their leave. The inu-hanyou most likely would have not fulfilled his mission if she had run out of his sight. Muscles quivering and painful grunts he snaps his skull up to her as she halts, "damn it Kag…" he uses her nickname that he gave her the time they went swimming in the pool at the hotel.

The owner of these moist, dark chocolate orbs replies in meeting extreme amber ones, "…I'm going to get Sango ready for the wedding. Just promise me not to cause a ruckus and be supportive for Miroku. I'll be by your side when it starts."

At least she's calm.

_Curse these hormones…_

He nods to his girlfriend as she then takes off.

* * *

**Oh dear, looks like Inu and Kag are not getting along again! As usual!**

**Well there you go! :) I would like to see some of your predictions for the story! I don't mind questions at all either! If you want the next chapter to come up real soon I'd like to see your excitement on you're reviews also!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chpt 2 Celebration

**ok here is chapter 2! this one is long so I think you'll be satisfied until I post the next chapter...I think. So as you can see I posted this earlier so some of ya'll are probably going 'yay'... I hope. Anyway I should just shut my mouth so you guys can continute on the story, ok!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Celebration**

Miroku stood in front of his master alongside Sango as they were kneeled down on sets of ritual, burgundy mats in the surface of nurturing grass. Under the massive shadows of the towering trees that have made home to this sacred ground for decades and in mercy of the sun the others rest in the background in prepping themselves one last time prior to the ceremony beginning. A flowing river to the group's left was forever running away from the spraying waterfall that was held in front of them.

Inuyasha and Shippo were one of the few to remain in their exact everyday kimonos. Kagome wore a soft materialized kimono that went downhill to her angles and were tattooed with detailed engraves of emerald butterflies with a golden backdrop. She also had a thick, cherry ribbon that encircled her waist and united into a traditional Japanese bow on her back. Yuri, having to wear it by a begging Kagome, had on the same fabric as Kagome as it instead held a dark atmosphere compared to her battle outfit in having swirls of silver, teal, black, and a dash of purple. It made the youkai's hair pop out.

Joining them Kaede positions herself beside Miroku's master, Mushin. The old woman with her red and white priestess clothing on had pure, sacred beads, unlike Inuyasha's, in her palms. On the opposite side of Mushin was Hatchi the raccoon-dog demon. Hatchi had a folding strip of silky cloth that had patches of several colors that you could ever imagine while surrounded by very excessive black lines.

Inuyasha felt ill at ease in being right next to the young priestess from knowing of their previous event. He knew he had to get this straight to her after the wedding, but all he could do was just watch, listen, and wait. Patience had never been his favorite. In his own, everyday criss cross position that suited his character he pin points his elbow on his knee and slaps his hand on his jaw for support of his body. This was the Inuyasha-getting-inpatient pose that everyone could read. He grunts in annoyance and mumbles underneath his breath, "god, why can't this ceremony start already."

Whack!

The inuhanyou almost literally fell on his face as an influential hand knocks him on the back of his head. Readjusting he messages the said abused spot while raising an eyebrow up as it twitches in irritation, and he bares his fangs out in a threat. He rotates his head to a breed such like himself but it still resulted to this known person still being a full demon. The young man mutters lowly in a husky voice, "what the hell was that for."

"Baka," young Shippo cries out in the background in listening with his fox demon hearing.

Yuri – on her knees – sat in relaxation as she looks at the future married couple a few yards from them. Carrying an innocent structure on her appearance she brings her attention to him as if she didn't do anything wrong. The demon blinks in concern towards him in scrunched dark chocolate eyebrows, "what's wrong?" Yuri pats his head in that specific area and pokes out her pouty lips, "did someone hurt the poor little puppy?

Growling emerges as he just about cracks his knuckles in showing off his razor-sharp nails as the sunlight mirrors off of one them in making it shine like a diamond, "slap me again and you're dead for sure. I'm only letting you slip off this time because of what's occurring right now and I don't want it being ruined by somebody getting hurt or killed."

While in the middle of his blabbering the lady rolls her eyes in presenting him a signal that she didn't really give a crap. After he had finished his ten second speech Yuri doesn't give a discern to glare at him as her mug then shifts to half opened eyes, straight brows and lips, "oh yeah like you would really kill me, har de har har. Now just shut up and stop complaining. Oh, another thing; I punched you, you moron."

Snickering surfaces from the little boy's mouth.

As the half-demon was about to snarl at his friend/enemy the other female utters, "Inuyasha."

Backing down in surrender from Kagome's syllables because he didn't care or more like terrified of the strong aura surrounding her he still holds a dangerous, tense expression. The only way you could precisely tell of his nervousness is too catch his dog ears flatten to rid themselves in the mass of silver and the way his hand relaxes in obedience to the seventeen year old.

Kohaku suddenly ran next to Kagome with Kirara tailing by his side in deep breaths and obediently went down to his knees in respect to his older sister's marriage, that he almost ran late on, "have they started yet?"

"No your just in time don't worry," whispers the priestess.

Ending with the thick piece of decorated cloth swathed around the monk and demon slayer's hands in symbolizing their bond and the sacred beads around the cloth so that their unification would be untainted and trapped with happiness and love the now pronounced husband and wife kissed. Leaving Sango blushing and her new husband giggling at her from kissing in front of the others for the first time.

The wedding was small, but it didn't mean their celebration was going to be short.

* * *

In the temple that vestiges on the sacred lands everyone sat in the largest room inside the built structure having a splendid time. By the time that Shippo and Keade escaped into their rooms to sleep Mushin – the old drunkard that he was – just about had his forth bottle of sake. Kohaku on the other hand stood up and stretched his thin arms in his dull haori and hakama, "night aneue." Kirara follows the preteenager.

"Night Kohaku," waves Sango in a sisterly gleam as her sibling nods and heads to bed. At times, like now, she felt as if that was going to be the last time that she'd see her little brother. That by the next moment he would be in Naraku's unforgivable clutches yet again. Naraku made a deep scar on and in her that she could by no means get rid of and will stay with her sad enough. Every person present here had their scars that they shared.

_No…there's nothing to fear. He's finally dead for sure…Kohaku's safe…_

Miroku glimpsed at the relationship in-between his wife and his now brother-in-law's eyes as they said their good nights. Claiming her hand she spins to him; her hair swooshing on her peach mug. As he saw the uncertainty melt her dark orbs the monk tightens his grip on her in hoping to soothe her and without words she could inform that he knew what was going on. He was only trying reassure her that whatever happened that spring is gone, it's done, it's defeated and Kohaku is alive and all thanks to Kikyo. Without the dead priestess sacrificing what little power she had left to save Kohaku after Naraku snuck the shard out of the back of his neck her little brother would've been six feet under by now.

_Arigato Kikyo…._

"So Sango are you finally going to tell me where you got that ceremonial kimono?" the future miko says in suggesting the white, silky smooth kimono that drapes down to her ankles and over lapped the length of her arms. The teen had been dying to know since this morning as the whole day had been busy and she had asked a couple of times. Sango couldn't have the chance or spare time to tell. Curiosity over fell on Yuri also as both females that Sango thought dearly as sisters hover over her like a predator ready to pounce on their defenseless prey. Or so that's what the slayer deliberates as the entire crowd all had their attention on the three women.

Uneasy she was, "it was Miroku's mother's ceremonial kimono. Miroku said that his father kept it in his truck in special memories of his beloved wife," the bride bit on her bottom lip making it pulsate from the lack of blood flowing.

"Aren't monks not supposed to get married? Sorry, but that just occurred to me," Yuri blurts out in discern as her scrunched brows narrow her eyes. Head slightly tilting to the side. Mushin, as he lies on his spine while his pregnant looking belly pokes out under his ritual kimono. Itching dry skin hidden under his grey mustache in irritation, "well it is true of what you say but we also have to keep this temple alive."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome replies next. Inuyasha just folds his arms to his chest in thinking it was stupid.

"That means that Sango will have bare Miroku his son so he can be of age to watch over the temple after his father's death. it also can be a girl but we prefer a boy for tradition."

"Ehhh!" except for the groom the rest of the gangs turn their heads to the old geezer in awe. Their faces twitching in disbelief with agape mouths that were the equal size as their bulging eyes.

"Feh, then why'd the heck did his old man wished to die so quickly when he was just a little boy," sneers the hanyou in blackening his vision.

"Inuyasha!" slapping her palm to the floor panel the raven haired beauty lashes out at him in fury of his saying.

As always he barks back, "what? What his old man did was pretty stupid of him," his bangs stab through the view of his amber eyes that now burned in an intense gold.

Avoiding his furious gaze she snaps her neck away; her eyes are shaded away by the mass of black, "SIT!"

After the unwanted impact the dog boy knew she used no mercy on that one. Enough to hurt more than the other 'sits'.

"What the hell was that for?" grumbles the angry breed. His head softly throbbing. No answer, "all I was saying was if his father knew that if you used the Wind Tunnel more often that he would get closer to being sucked in by it why wouldn't he have hold it off by not using it until Miroku was of age?"

"I had also wondered that myself," Mushin takes a swift of his sake, "I once told him to at least not to use it so that he could've lived long enough to see young Miroku grow. Though when the time came that I told him he told me that he had used the Wind Tunnel so much that he knew from the day that his son was born that he would not live to see his son fully matured to take care of the temple."

"So he still used it either way," Miroku spoke as Sango placed a loving hand on his shoulder. She views at him in understanding the loss of a father. Even if you'd seen it with your very eyes.

The monk looks at his right hand that used to hold the Wind Tunnel. The only thing he had left to remind him of his father now was of this temple, the temple that he was trained in, and he would do anything to keep it going for his father.

Inuyasha stuffs his fists in his sleeves, "Keh."

"What's up?" Yuri assumes as Miroku sighs and walks. He grabs an untouched bottle of sake, "sake anyone?"

Kagome criticizes, "Are you nuts Mushin is gonna-"

Snore.

"He's asleep," Sango appears shocked of the drunkard's immediate slumber. Eyes half closed both the remaining demons view over at the old geezer in a non-surprised idiom.

"I'm surprised he hasn't died from being drowned by his own sake yet."

"You said it."

Without hesitation the monk sits back down in his earlier position and lines up three cups that he suddenly fills in clear liquid. In his honor he hands over the first cup to the first man we would want to drink this with. Inuyasha visions Miroku handling the small beverage to him from his left shoulder. The hanyou blinks hysterically; his pupils and irises withering as tiny dull circles. A crooked open mouth exposes as his thick, coal black eye brow twitches, "you're kidding me right."

The young man knew Miroku held no joking matter, "would you do the honor as a man to share this sake with me Inuyasha?"

Stubborn he remains, "not in your life," he growls.

Inuyasha then gets hit with a sting in his ribs as his girlfriend elbows him. He snaps, "whats you're problem wench!"

Now having hurt in her eyes from his repulsive response it made her gasp but it also made her fire burn as she directs his furry ear to her mouth, he groans and whines at the same time from her aggressive pull, "listen you jerk! This is a much honored request that Miroku has given to you so you better do it or I'll say 'it' again."

"Fine," grumbles the boy as he takes the beverage, sniffs the alcohol, and shots the whole thing down his throat.

"And she's not the one to blame if you get drunk," recalls Yuri.

"Why you!"

"Hey guys sorry for my absence but I was bathing if you guys didn't mind," Hatchi enters from the hot springs. A yawn collapses into his mouth. The patch of souls just stare at him in yielding him fake ear to ear smiles. Sweat anime drops drooling down all their craniums as they all didn't even notice he had even been gone and had forgotten about the badger. Seeing the elder past out cold Hatchi sighs in exhaustion and pads his small fox looking feet – like Shippo – to the wasted man, "I'll take him to bed," he drags him to exit the room, "I swear one day I'm going to break my back doing this if he doesn't lose some weight." Chuckles were heard in the background as the demon and monk disappears.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing. We haven't seen any of them since the defeat of Naraku," the bride breaks the silence as she kindly refuses a cup of sake from her husband. She never was the one to drink along with the miko and Yuri.

"I'm sure there just reorganizing their homes and catching up on important matters that they haven't been able to discus due to the cause of Naraku," answers the monk in taking a second shot of the sake as Inuyasha follows. He continues though, "probably before the bitterness of winter comes they'll pay a visit or it could be vise versa if ya'll are up to traveling."

"Oh no, I've had my fill of traveling for now," Kagome shoots her hands up in defense as she then realizes, "maybe they're like me? They're tired of roaming around all over Japan?"

"Probably, we all are tuckered out from migrating everywhere. Maybe we should just stay stationary until spring comes at least to settle our bodies," suggests the wise groom as the gang agrees.

"As long as I don't have to see that mangy wolf I'm fine with it. Though if he does show his face around these parts of Japan it ain't gonna be pretty. And nothings gonna stand in my way this time. I'm gonna kick his ass once and for all," Inuyasha pops his knuckles as he flexes his claw. Only Kagome knew the real reason why her half dog-demon acted so.

_Since Naraku is dead…next time Kouga comes to see me…he'll most likely come to take me to live with him. As his woman, he would say, and…and I know Inuyasha won't even let Kouga lay a finger on me now, literally. And I know it'll end up in a fight and this fight won't be like the other times between those two. This time, it will probably be to the death, all because of them fighting over me! What'll I do?_

"Kagome are you alright you look in a daze," shaking her shoulder Kagome's adopted sister, Yuri, checks her out as Kagome came to earth from staring at the floor constantly. The priestess jumps as Inuyasha just notices, "are you alright Kagome. You don't sense any powerful demonic auras do you?" The silver haired boy grips his Tetsusaiga. Kagome shakes her skull in saying no.

"Speaking of powerful demonic auras what about Sesshomaru? Do you think he'll still come to try to finish you of Inuyasha?" the slayer asks toward Inuyasha in concern. Except for Kouga Sesshomaru would be the only problem to settle with.

Yuri brings out a suitable conclusion while eye balling a maddening tangle that she had been messing with in her straight, silver-and-brown-mixed hair. Since she was half dog and wolf demon, "knowing him I don't think he has forgotten it at the fullest but I think he's slowly letting go of it. He may say that he just saved your life or defended you at times because he's the only one to kill you by his own hands but he's most likely just saying that just for an act. It's completely understandable for a demon to do that if he doesn't want to show his or her weakness. Don't tell him I said this though. And Inuyasha is no exception as well."

The said male directs a threatening finger at her, "you're getting on my last nerves."

"Oh, bite me," flashes out the young full demon.

"I wouldn't mind doing that," teal and gold the two get head to head with each other as usual.

"Break it up you two," the priestess gets in-between them whilst parking her hands on both of the being's collarbones. She then puts herself on the boy as he is the last to calm down.

Yuri huffs a breath to tone her strong demonic aura, "I'm going to grab something to eat I'm starving."

* * *

Half an hour nearly passing by the stars and the moon drift through the night sky as two men were now holding one another's shoulders and singing. Their words dragging themselves out of their mouths as the sake had took over the men. Both their vocals mix.

"...giv mee eh sign, hit meh babeh one mor time."

The two women in the room watch helplessly at their men in a dear-god-help-them outlook. Yuri was nowhere to be seen as of yet and Hatchi had already hit the sack after not being too eager to deal with the other drunken pair.

"Sh-should we hit them? You know to knock them out before they get out of control," Sango's curiosity wonders.

"I-I don't…maybe…for their own good, but with Inuyasha I'd have to have to find a really, really good solid…log," replies the miko.

"Or you could somehow transform Tetsusiaga into a fang and smack him with it," Sango advises.

"Or I could go and get Sesshomaru and let him do that since he can wield it," Kagome replies as they both starting to slowly laugh their asses off!

Suddenly the female's neck hair sticks up and goosebumps chill their soft skin as they heard the males rise their vocals. Especially Inuyasha's; he was the one that could howl like a…well like a dog.

"…o-o-oh pwetty babeh thersa nothin' me woulllldn' dooo…tat's not the weh me plan it!"

"Do you know what they're singing Kagome?" the wedded lady asks. Except Kagome, nobody has never really experienced either one of the gang members drunk while wandering to places in search for the Shikon jewel shards. Therefore they didn't exactly know what to do. It's not like they were pros at this stuff, "one of my friends had it and said that was made in America- oh no!"

"What!" the woman inches closer.

"One time she downloaded it on my Ipod cause she forgot her CD player on our fieldtrip and had a hankering in wanting to listen to it," Kagome creates an I'm-sorry beam as her shoulders scrunch to her neck, "and I never did delete it."

"So you think maybe Miroku and Inuyasha might've listened to it in your time?"

"No, I know."

"…?"

The future teen continues, "I let Miroku and Inuyasha listen to my Ipod together while on the train to that hotel suite when ya'll came to my time for those two weeks. They both looked so bored and I, being myself, was being nice in giving them ear heads to share and letting them listen to music on my Ipod," Sango eyes shot out in realization of her companion being certain of what she was telling was actually the solution to it, "I'm shocked they've still remembered it since so many moons have past."

"Come to think of it my ipod went missing ever since we returned to this time from the trip to my time," two heads then ever slowly rotate to the wasted monk as he had a retarded smile on his mug. Kagome's and Sango's thoughts said the exact thing.

…_pervert!_

"I sure hope Inuyasha's just following along what that lecher's singing," the talking girl's midnight locks swirl in the wind compared to second girl's chocolate ones. There wasn't any wind though. Kagome gasps at the powerful aura revealing itself to her senses and it forces her to strictly turn her neck to the ever so familiar demon towering over her, "S-Sesshomaru."

Lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru peaks at his poor excuse of a half-brother. He sighs silently.

_I can't believe I'm related to that half-breed… _

"What brings you here?" keeping her voice stern but gentle the female reincarnation holds her guard in case the lord made a move on Inuyasha. As if he could read her thoughts he bows his chin down to his collarbone, "I have not come to finish my half-brother off. I do not plan in killing him if he is not himself."

Inuyasha then bulldozes Miroku to the floor and points at his relative, "Shesssom-my-rear…what dou you whant now? Feh, you're here tou fight then come on…give me your best sheot," pronouncing his saying better than the monk in his position from being part demon he seizes the handle of his sword. Or he would have if he hadn't dimwittedly chosen the wrong side of his hip as the weapon dangled on the right side not the left. He didn't note himself of that as he pretends to wrap his clawed hand on the sheath and pull out an invisible, transformed sword, "whant teh hell? Where as me sword? Wait a minute, I get it, I learned teh power of teh inviswable Tetsusaiga!"

Miroku finally gets up, wobbles on his two feet, and in a retarded manner tries to point his golden staff at the 'real' sword…thou it gives him a couple of times to direct it right , "it's r-r-ri-right twere yo d-dumb ass."

"Oh, feh, I knew tat."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuri had been making a comforting futon. Thanks to her demon powers her sensitive elf ears could detect the singing in the main room of the temple. She stops the preparations of her futon and brings out a façade of disgust, "WTF! What the hell are they singing!"

_For Pete's sake why'd they have to get drunk! I am soooo not going back to the girls to witness that….actually, I would if I had my camera. I could blackmail'em when I have a chance to go to the future. Tee hee, I love being evil! I wonder if-_

The unique breed then caught a familiar scent that she hadn't picked up in a little over three weeks. The scent of ice and mint or of what she called a cold mint chewing gum. She never could get why ice would have such an exquisite scent. At least on him that is. You'd think ice wouldn't have a scent at all but when she sniffs out this scent it's somewhat…diverse.

_Ice just smells like water; it doesn't have its own personal scent. Why is it different on him though…I got it, it's because of the mint mixed with it! That has got to be it…I think?_

"S-Sesshomaru…what brings you here?" the youkai listens to Kagome in catching the tone of her voice . Thinking her friend should've introduced herself more gently to her traveling companion she unlocks the sliding doors to get an improved hearing. Yuri leans against the skinny doors and views at the hallway floor while concentrating on her sharp hearing.

"….a minute, I get it, I learned teh power of…" she gladly cuts of her focus to the incorporative baka, in her words, until she hears her adoptive sister, "…you'll end up hurting yourself in your position."

"Keh, I'm not drunk," shouts the dog eared boy.

"That's what you said last time."

"When wus I ever drunk?" Yuri then hears the demonic sword being exposed out of its sheath and now transforming in all its glory.

"When we where meeting that youkai sage who specialized in medicines and poisons, Yakurou Dokusen, to repair Sango's Hiraikotsu. Why do I even care explaining this if all your gonna do is bite my head off? You probably don't even rem-"

"Oi, tat perverted bastard dupped me in those huge buckets of sake. I still have a bone to pick with him on tat," the teal eyed girl hears his growl as he hiccups from the alcohol, "but I wasn't drunk, stupid girl, now lets just get this…uhhh," she hears him raise his sword as then she takes notice of metal piercing through wood as the tilt of the fang batters the floor as a loud thump occurs right after. The demon knew that the idiot fell backwards from the burden of his blade and not to mention his so not swell balance on his feet. Tetsusaiga makes a cry as it forms back into its rustic stage.

A sigh came from the miko, "I told you."

Sango then intrudes, "um, Kagome, he passed out."

Yuri muffles a slight giggle.

"There seems to have been a powerful demonic presence lurking and I am assure you are aware young miko?" Sesshomaru assures to the priestess. The teen knew of what he meant for she had been feeling it as well but for now no one has yet to speak of it for it hasn't done any damage nor harm. They've been noticing it now for some time, "yes I do, eventually everyone in these grounds knows of it, we've been keeping an eye on it now for a week at the most."

"I've been tracking it down and it seems to have headed to you're village."

"Well I guess we should be heading back so we can seek out this powerful aura."

"That is why I want you to tell Yuri to take off to the village tomorrow morning when dawn breaks. She should arrive there by the evening and I want her to stay there until your presence is there so she can watch over the village, you understand miko," orders the lord.

Sango then joins in, "do you mind Lord Sesshomaru if I accompany her, I'll ride on Kirara so I won't be slowing her down?" Yuri huffs a breath out in annoyance.

_I know I am still a demon in training but I can take care of myself!_

"Do as you please."

_Damn! _

The demon could sense footsteps' vibrating the floor as the lord is taking his leave but he halts from Kagome's saying, "wait L-lord Sesshomaru, I have a question to ask of you."

Sesshomaru replies, "proceed."

Kagome suddenly blurts it out and says it really fast, "do you like Yuri?"

Yuri does an anime fall to the floor and gets back up trying to keep cool and not to show any off it on her face. She couldn't hide her twitching eyebrow though.

_HOLY SHIT! She…she said…is she asking for a death wish? I think now would be a good time to head out! _

Yuri makes a run for it has she takes the exit and runs for her life in the forest.

"No."

"Oh, I was just wondering that's all, heh heh," the girl felt awkward for a moment. Sango just sat there…very….very saturated in astonish. Her veins and mind just burned to scream out to her friend and to make her spill out why, WHY, she had asked the lord that. That very demon with danger all over his aura and one of the most powerful demons in Japan. Heck, even the meaning of his name has death written all over it. All the slayer could say to herself, in her head, was that Kagome is very lucky that were no consequences. The bride knew that he had seemed to have been thawing and melting his heart from its ice chamber but that didn't mean he wouldn't do it. He still wasn't that caring.

_I think I'm over reacting about this though…I'm just so use to him being…cold. Maybe it depends on the question…it wasn't that bad of a question but still. Probably because of two things…1) what he is saying is the truth and he didn't mind cause it would have any effect on his pride or 2) he just lied so he wouldn't have to tell her then kill her…but that would mean he cared in not wanting to kill Kagome. Nope, it's definitely the first choice! _

* * *

**OMG, I laughed so hard while editing this! I hope you liked it cause that was actually my first time writing a scene involving drunk people so I just pray to the lord, not you Sesshomaru, that it wasn't bad! If you think I need some improvement I would be very thankful to hear it from you guys! Maybe give me some good tips for next time...*wink wink* **

**C ya'll in the next chapter!**

**Next Update: Chpt 3 Instincts**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chpt 3 Instincts

**hi there im back! so here is another chapter yay! Forgive me I have been slacking my bad! But I promise I will finish this story you have my word! OK lets continue on shall we! **

**INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Instincts**

The young demon marks her spot on the tallest tree she could find. Not far from her friends but high enough to stay safe for the time being. She knew he would find her, he always has. Always will. Dangling her leg on the branch of an evergreen she examines the huge plant. Stupid needles keep pricking her to now end, "ow, dang this itches."

"Master Jaken did you hear that? I think something's in the tree?" softly utters a little girl; a pony tail on the side of her head. Yuri could only know one person who would call Jaken a master, young, innocent Rin. Having her predicament on the correct path she sees Rin and Jaken settling at the trunk of the precise tree she was on. The child and the dwarf demon were warming next to the fire, and being the only source of light in the blackness. The quarter moon had been blocked by grave clouds.

"It's probably just a squirrel," Jaken squawks, "though the presence around this area isn't quite as settling as it was a few seconds ago." The woman up above just ignores the sounds down south hoping they wouldn't see her. Not wanting to be rude she didn't want to deal with them at this time.

_I wish I had my sketchbook_._ Thank you for my night vision._

A drizzle of rain began to surround the forest and its environment. Thankfully, the cries from heaven didn't soak her due to the branches as the teardrops got heavier. The cleansing of precipitation gave the forest a foggy appearance that made it peaceful and wonderfully mysterious to the naked eye. Gentle strokes of water roll down the lush leaves to be captive into the darkness of the soil, never to return to the surface as their fate were sealed. Rin and the toad demon huddle under the safety of the vegetation with Ah-Un. Yuri watches; interest smothering her teal irises at the characters movement.

"What are you doing?"

Jumping at the unnoticed encounter Sesshomaru stood on the other side of the core of the evergreen, and she slowly turns her features to him. Freshness of the rain and the sight of his implausible appearance made her paralyze, literally!

_I can't move!_

Suddenly the world around her disappears and a scene unfolds to her eyes. A memory perhaps; she couldn't tell as it digs her deeper into the core. It was tepid, blissful, and longing as she lets go of herself.

**Her eyes meet the dark form of a man that she could greatly see was a demon from its pointed ears poking out from the man having a ponytail. He seemed burly and loyal in his well suited fighting stance that he appeared to always bare. His armor spoke of a dangerous and lethal battle as she sees armor sticking up outwards on his shoulder. Almost as if it was connected to something that he lost - torn from its other half – as the metal smoothly curves.**

**It is pouring outside as she could see something furry like a puffy coat of some sort on her. Most likely to keep her from getting sick from the rain she thought. Somehow she could feel the rain itself but she couldn't feel the strands of hair in front of her eyes nor of the furry object on her. The rain is the only thing see can feel. Why? The soothing roar of the rain caught her ears though. It wasn't the only noise.**

**A giggle came out of the quiet atmosphere as it was Yuri**.

_I laughed! But I didn't even feel my mouth moving! And it's not even my voice! This is so confusing!_

**They were the only ones out in the maze of trees of what she could see. It is a little girls adorable voice calling out to the grown demon, "this is the weather that we first met in teacher."**

Without hesitation the scene cut to an immediate halt as her eyes laid again to the lord. Like it never happened…

"Yuri?"

The demon snaps out of it as Sesshomaru had called her name, a headache trembles in her skull. The lord then asks of her wellbeing and she just waves her hand as an 'ok' sign.

_What was that? That demon, he seemed familiar. Like I should remember him. Like…he was a big part of my life at one point of time, but I've never seen him in my childhood…his clothing and the surroundings seemed like this time. The Feudal Era. I must've been seeing and feeling that girl's memories, but…_

_Who is she?_

Sesshomaru then leaps next to her in his soaking state and stands towering over her. His armor is blanketed in a thin sheet of slippery liquid as the waterdrops trailing down twinkle. Like Yuri's his sun kissed eyes glow in the dark of the night. Yuri stands in front of him.

"We need to talk," breaks out the lord. She shivers a bit inside from predicting that he said that because of what Kagome asked of him. Blocking out of her imagination she retorts, "ok."

"I assume you know of this unknown presence. I could catch your scent in the temple enough to know you heard my asking of Kagome before you head off," Yuri nods of his saying praying to god that he doesn't bring up the question that he was asked of.

"What irritates you?" he always kept that plain expression on him as if it was the only outlook he knew of.

"I've just been having these throbbing migraines almost every day since I could sense this unknown presence, that's all…," Yuri knew he knew the new advanced word of serious headaches from being on the other side of the well once before. Otherwise it isn't the only subject that had been messing in her brain. Those nightmares had returned and they were already worse than the last time. Feeding on her energy, her life source, to the point where when she physically stands up she gets lightheaded. Due to that it made her faint once. Luckily nobody saw it.

Practicing long enough it is now easy for her to hide the weakness in her as she battles it as nausea now swirls lightly in her stomach. Avoiding it she holds a straight face but she wasn't sure it was outstanding enough to hide it from the lord compared to everyone else who had been fooled.

"That's not all. You're tense," he converses as the edge of his tone comes out seriously. He hated people who hid things from him, especially her. He knew why from his own past. The breed doesn't return anything of his speaking.

"You're scent, it's changed…like last time," remarks the dog demon.

"What do you mean 'like last time'?" slightly scrunching her façade her dim bronze hair flows with her movements. If the moon had been out you would see the strange strike of silver. Nobody had her hair; nobody has ever claimed to be half dog and half wolf demon. Such a combination of demonic power that everything about her was a combination. Her eyes; the combination of blue and green irises of her parents, and her hair the combination of silver of the dog in her and the dark brown of a wolf. The breed was the only one of her kind, the only breed of canines. Like Inuyasha was the only breed of the uniting of a dog and human.

"When you had those nightmares."

"Oh, well I'm fine," no she wasn't.

"You're lying."

"Why do you care!" she shouts, "I can keep things to myself if I want to and if it's my choice to tell-"

She gasps as she feels a shock in her as another scene then unfolds and she freezes again. Like last time everything is replaced with the dark form of that male demon again.

**She was back in the body of that young girl once more. The girl is mad, shouting in frustration at the demon and crying from what she hears, "DON'T LIE TO ME! SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED TO THEM! WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE MY TEACHER FOR EVERYTHING AND LET ME GO!"**

The saddening, unbearable yelling fades away as Yuri comes back to Earth and the second she sees Sesshomaru she snaps, "stop acting like a teacher! I'm not your student!"

The lord bulges his eyes just for a second and rids of them in realization. His mind going haywire.

_It can't be..._

"Why'd I say that!" the teen turns her head away from him and talks to herself. Yuri then wonders if Jaken, Ah Un, or Rin heard it, but it also was raining. The water had cleaned their scents from others to sniff them nearby and the rain drops sounded like drums beating all over from their sensitive hearing.

"Sorry I don't why I just said that I just…"

"Don't force yourself."

"Y-yea, um…I know what I just said will make what I'm about say sorta…awkward but I was wondering. Could…could you train me?"

He slightly raises his brows, "I count that way more than sorta awkward."

Yuri huffs in irritation and gives him a questioning outlook, "Ugh, can you or not?"

The female kind of predicts of his teachings to be rough and challenging. The lord gives her a slight nod at a moment of agreement.

"You know of your duties?" requests the lord as he was reminding her about what he had told Kagome to tell her.

"Yeah."

"Then I have nothing else to conclude, I shall be off in searching around the lands for anything in relation of this disturbing presence tonight," he takes off in leaving her to her privacy.

"Alright then."

* * *

Something wet rubs on Sango's cheek as this action awakens the demon slayer. Her eyes crack open in response to the tickling of fur on her nose. Tan and black blankets her image as the object moves to see red eyes with black slits. A cat's eye. A meow reaches her ear drums. Kirara had just licked her cheek.

"Kirara? Hey girl, guess you heard about me going with Yuri last night, huh?" Sango pats the tiny demon cat on the head as Kirara meows again in saying a yes.

Sitting up in her covers she hears rustling as she rotates her head to Miroku, her husband, moving in his sleep to her right. She smiles at him as she could make out a small snore coming from him. Sneaking her way to an empty room she got into her everyday green, white, and dark pink kimono.

_That was the first time Miroku and I slept next to one another and this also was the first time we slept together as a married couple. Too bad he was drunk but it was nice… _

Heading back into the room she halts in slight shock at the now standing Miroku. With the exact clothes he had on yesterday he stares at her in a daze. Like he was possessed by something. Sango walks up to him with her hands cautiously stretching out to him, "M-Miroku, are you sleep walking?"

"Sango," Miroku said. The girl didn't sense anything troubling so her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. Why would he be acting this way? She calls out to him softly, "yes, your wife."

He scratches his head and then brings out a cheerful beam on him and hugs her unexpected. She yelps as he devoirs her, "good morning my lovely Sango! I hope I did a good job in keeping you warm?"

_God, and I thought he was possessed, he was only half asleep!_

Blushing like crazy at his question his face then tenses as she worries for him, "are you ok?"

"Excu-" his palm covers his mouth as the monk forcefully, but trying to be gentle, shoves her out of the way as he runs to exit the room. Following his footsteps he then sees a door cracked open leading out into the wilderness. The exterminator heard him hurling outside. Not daring to take a look at Miroku's first signs of a hangover. At least he was alright compared to what she was predicting. He'll live.

Yuri wasn't in her room; she wasn't here. Sango had searched for the places where she would know for sure where Yuri would reside. Nothing. Sango then heads to the rest of the group were they had their own separate areas. Inuyasha didn't remain in his room either. That is not surprising to the woman because of the stubborn hanyou not always using his time of rest inside but outside in the trees. And also cause he was an early riser.

_Or maybe he's having his hangover as well?_

Last but not least was Kagome's room. Yuri could've slept in her room from a late night chat. And even if she wasn't there she could ask the priestess if she...

Sango stops in her tracks and in her thought process comes to a halt at the view of her black haired companion's room. Her eyes bulge at a disbelief of what she was seeing. Her mouth jarred open.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping together.

Relaxing at the bliss of the moment she makes a smirk on her face at the cozy couple. Everyone knew of their relationship and their love for one another but the woman probably won't ever get use to seeing this from them two always being so stubborn to show their feelings to others. Yes, she's caught a glimpse of him laying by her side and one secret kiss behind the trees, but only when he was human. Never in his demon form had she ever witnessed this picture. Come to think of it he has always acted his demonic stubborn self to his girl like old times, always acting like children when they impressed a fight with one another. He only went as far as hugging or rarely smelling her hair. Holding hands came to be more or less an everyday occurrence now days. He still held his pink cheeks at times in minor awkwardness.

Kagome is facing towards Sango on her side in a feudal night gown that reaches to her mid shins. A blanket cocooned to the shape of her body to the waist down. Bluish black strands of her wavy hair root out on the red, warm pillow or his arm that she laid her cranium against. Inuyasha slept right behind her in a close manner as his head is supported by a white pillow. His chin touching the pinnacle of her skull as his other arm was over hers as their hands meet against her belly button. The said young man and woman's legs from the knee down intersect as the girl leans against him. Him being the only object from preventing her to fall on her back. Crimson all over her

Sango didn't want to wake them but she wouldn't have if Yuri had been around. Nudging the miko in her subconscious her friend awakens in a what-do-you-want groan. With her free arm she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, "why so early, it's still dark Sango?"

Sango whispers, "have you seen Yuri?" the reviving girl grants her a negative answer, "as you can see I was asleep."

"She's not here though and I thought she would've at least told you where she headed or if she might've left early."

"No she hasn't, she said before I fell asleep that she already knew what Sesshomaru requested from her about the village. I guess she may have left early and not have heard about you wanting to go?" Kagome now had her eyes wide open.

"I guess," Sango goes along.

"I'll help you find-huh?" Kagome tries to get up when an arm blocks her. Getting the picture in seeing a clawed hand united with hers and feeling the grip of his feet on her ankles. Blending in with his fire rat kimono her face explodes in red and her eyes were as big as saucers.

_WHAT THE…why…how…he is going to freak if he wakes up like this. Why'd Sango have to be here! _

Kagome flexes her neck to see his peaceful appearance of slumber. He always had that tensed look on his mug when slumber came to him, and that was when he knew about danger lurking around and that always occurred throughout his whole life.

Even as a child.

She felt glad that she has given this infrequent effect on him. Part of her jokingly just thought it's because of him being drunk but she knew full well. Even if her hanyou denies feeling weak or soft he couldn't hide it from her. He was right, she did know him better than anyone.

"Mind if I ask?" Sango wonders from the couple's position, Kagome just shrugs in confusion to her friend, "He woke up not long after being out cold in his confrontation with Sesshomaru. He wasn't doing anything destructive but wondering around the building and outside so I just went to bed and left him be. I guess he got sleepy and fell asleep in here…"

"With you?"

Her blood cheeks still stay, "…m-maybe…so," the miko slowly, in not wanting to wake him, slides away from his grasp. She exhales deeply as she was off of him and makes her-

She swiftly got jerked back!

She makes a squeaky noise at dog boy's force. Back to her starting point she knew she wasn't going anywhere as he tangles his arms and legs to her roughly. And he is doing this in his sleep! Kagome almost dies in unease as he… nuzzles her neck!

"Ahh…he's…he's purring in his chest and he's….what is he doing!" studders the priestess; she couldn't think.

Sango's left eye twitches in bewilderment at the male's actions as she uses her purpose of being a demon slayer. And that's to know everything about demon's characteristics and their instinct's, "d-don't freak it's his instincts. His instincts right now are telling him to keep him close to you cause even though he's asleep he can still sense my presence and that's why he won't let you go. To keep you safe in case of danger."

"But you're not a threat."

"That doesn't matter his subconscious is saying to keep you close until he awakes because this is the only defense he has in protecting you. And if you stop tensing up he'll stop purring; that's also the cause of him nuzzling you. His trying to relax you."

Feeling more humiliated at the cause and effects that Sango lead to say it made Kagome want to kick him off of her or aim where it hurts and escape with an immediate 'sit' to snap him out of it. The only thing that got her to hesitate over it was that Inuyasha doesn't even know he's even doing this, "so it's his demon half that's doing this?"

"Yes, but please try to relax or else he'll-" the brown haired woman warns as the hanyou starts growl in demanding the said girl beside him to relax. He starts to nip her neck with his teeth. Sango continues, "…does that."

Listening Kagome calms down and Inuyasha stops his comforting movements and purring in drifting back to slumber. The teen sighs in relief, "I'll wake him up while you get your things. Might as well head back to the village," Sango nods.

Checking on Miroku after him entering in sober Sango gives him his monk outfit and isolation in his changing. Loud vocals then combat against one another in a specific room. Miroku finishes his doing and pops out holding his golden staff, "there they go again."

It woke everybody up…

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE DRUNK!"

"SO YOU JUST TOOK PITY ON ME AND LED ME TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I LEFT YOU SO YOU COULD DO WHATEVER YOU WANTED CAUSE YOU WERE SUCH A PAIN!"

"AND I WOULD'VE NOT JUST COME IN HERE TO SLEEP WITH YOU CAUSE I WANTED TO CAUSE I DIDN'T!"

"I DIDN'T LOOK LIKE IT WHEN YOU WERE ASLEEP!"

Kagome barges out of the room and slams the door in noticing everyone who had poked their head out of their rooms. She gives them a cold stare, "what are you look'in at?" They burst back into their rooms with their tails between their legs.

Kagome walks to Sango in giving her the fake smile that gave the slayer and the monk the creeps. By that time Inuyasha speeds out of Kagome's room in frustration, but curiosity also claims his expression, "what do you mean Kags? W-what did I do in my s-sleep? KAGOME!"

"All ready to go?"

"Uh, almost."

Inuyasha marches to his girlfriend, "KAG-!"

"SIT BOY!"

* * *

**Ok sorry for the long wait but summer is a bit busier than I expected it to be so ...yeah. Hope you like it! **

**Next update: Chpt. 4 Lost and Found**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chpt 4 Lost And Found

**Hey there sorry for the long wait...here is chapter 4. I loved doing this one! **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lost and Found**

With the arrival of Sesshomaru after day break the irritable Inuyasha stumbles in the residence where Yuri stayed. Going back to the others feeling dizzy, "from the looks of it she left about two hours before you got up."

"Maybe just to get a head start," questions Kohaku tieing his hair up.

"That was three hours ago, she's about half way there at least, right?" guesses Shippo in his childish yawn. Sango gave him an uneasy look, "something tells me she's already there."

"Seeming how determined she may be Sango might be right," Kagome lines up in their little chit chat, "well head out after our-," the coughing sound of sickness resembles itself outside.

"I'll stay here and tend Miroku; you guys go ahead," Sango insures, the others nod in agreement and walk off as her hand claims Kohaku's shoulder, "Aneue?"

Sango could see it in her younger siblings eyes, "I don't want you going with them Kohaku," she states flatly.

"But Aneue," Sango just shakes her head, " I know you know about the troubles around here but we can handle it. You need to go back and train to what you were born for, being a demon slayer. And promise me you won't be involved in this event anywhere else."

"I've been in worse cases," excuses the fourteen year old.

"Yes and you've almost died in them too, I'm sorry if I'm being too protective but I just want you to be fully trained before you go into fights like in the past again. Besides Shippo is going back to do his training as a full fledged youkai when everyone leaves so you won't be the only one."

Kohaku understood and bows his head down in defeat but brings up an ear to ear smile, "Hai, aneue. I promise, but promise me something too."

The elderly sister pays attention, "promise me you'll keep me on the list in need of help if necessary."

"I will," she gives Kohaku a bear hug and then gets funny in hooking her arm around his head and scratching his head, " I love you, you little rascal!"

The boy had his hands on her arm and held a pressured face in surrendering to his sister's playful tactics, "ah, I-I love you t-too, aneue!"

"Say it!"

He then laughs as she tickles his ribs, "n-no!" the last straw had been seized when she gives him a wet willy, "okay,OKAY! Uncle, uncle!"

Leaving most of the crew at the monk's temple Kagome and Inuyasha take off as the priestess rode on the breed's back. Above them came flying the two headed, scaly creature Ah-Un as he is reined by Rin with Jaken tagging along. The lord of the western lands hovers ahead of them in his inhumanly and superior stance of flight in the sky. Miles of traveling to Kaede's village were ahead of them.

* * *

"What happened," as Sango predicted Yuri had already gotten to the village. The demon had gone up to a man that had an arched back from old age. Turning to her with his hands around his back he seems surprised, "Yuri, I didn't expect to see you and the others here until tomorrow."

"Yeah, well the others are back at the temple along with Kaede. So, your son is in charge of this village as of right now, right? So can he or you might spread some light in telling me what has happened here?" she describes folding her arms, making the flaps of her sleeves swing which were connected to the band of bronze armor hugging her upper arms. The huts on the east corner of the small village had been tumbled to the ground by some force. Gardens and fields of crops were destroyed; tearings of rice plants and other crops had been signs of it. One thirds of the crops had been useless; winter is going to be more struggling with food this year.

He walks her over to the main source of the destruction, "it was a demon attack. Luckily the creatures were something we could deal with but it was at night time."

"So it happened last night?"

"No it happened the night before. As I was saying it happened at night and the vile creatures started out with the crops since that's where they come from," he points north of them at the edge of the forest, "we didn't notice until the screams of our people when the demons headed for our huts. We've had four people die and six injured. We don't think one of the injured ones with survive to see the next light of day. Lets hope that our priestesses get here in time."

Yuri nods, "so where are the remaining bodies of the demons?"

"We burnt them since the blood could've attracted others to come. We didn't know what else to do."

"You could've dumped them in the Bone Eaters well, I mean your village use to do that back then. And with burning them could have brought their spirits to haunt this place."

"We do not dare dump them in the well without the presence of a priestess and we didn't know that burning them could possibly bring the demon's spirits in disturbance to us," the man sighs and stares at the cloudless sky, "there's not a sight of clouds today."

"But we were blessed with a good omen yesterday," the old man brought her teals eyes a wonderful beam of hope, "a young man came and asked to assist of any help. He said himself that he ventures around and builds for those in need. The fellow is very kind and understanding to us. We need more people like him these days."

Nodding again in her listening, "where can I meet this man as a welcome and thanks?"

The male points, "about three or four huts down to the right," Yuri waves at him in continuing her stroll, "Arigato, Otoya."

Recording his directions again in her mind she is greeted by other women. Arriving at one of the least damaged of huts she hears taping on the roof as the causes were of a hammer and nail. Seeing a ladder on the side of the structure she sights him as his back was to her. With a dark green kimono on with tiny white and brown stripes his coal hair caught her eye. It seemed familiar for some weird reason. It's not like she has met the man. Using her energy to leap near the wooden hierarchy she moves her lips and rolls her tongue in speaking, " hey buddy!"

A palm resting on her hips in her own body language the man speaks, "gomen, but I'm kinda busy right now."

Though it was manlier his voice was familiar to her as well, "Well I came to say thank you for what you are doing for our village and to also welcome you here. I just arrived here so I had to come over here to say this since I just heard of your presence. It's only proper, right?"

"Yes, I guess," he stops his doing and circles his neck and broad shoulders to her. His face immediately masked with excitement the moment he faces her, his extraordinary sea blue eyes dart to her in a shining marvel. Yuri knew those eyes full too well and her teals contract as her dim chocolate eye brows shot up in the mist of her ginger bangs.

_No, that can't be him…it's not possible! Is it…I'm dreaming! _

"Yuri!" the man stood up in the blink of an eye as his body is tingling to jolt to her. Yuri was thunderstruck but also afraid to say it if it wasn't him. She decides to anyway.

"T-T-Toshiro," Yuri finally spit out in a sad, nervous façade as the second she said it he slides down the ladder and runs. His arms embrace her in thankfulness that she stuttered his name. Gasping from the hug she quickly hugs him back. She couldn't believe it was him; that small boy was him! It had only been spring when she took him in and it was already late summer of August! That isn't possible, but part to her mind told her it was.

"I can't believe it's you!" Toshiro blabbers in releasing her and having his hands on her shoulders. Yuri just glimpses at him when she put herself into dept of depression, "why?"

Toshiro backs up a bit, "why what?" The female's elf ears slightly droop at its tips, head bowing, and her bangs blacken her eyes, "why'd you runaway, at such a young age, why'd you leave?" He puts a frown below his nose in feeling pity for her suffering and anguish for his actions months ago, "I'm sorry."

She snaps; it makes him jump, "that doesn't answer my question. I took care of you for two weeks and all of the sudden you just run out of Kaede's hut and run off like that! I searched for you for more than a month! A month, Toshiro!"

"I know, and I hated doing what I did but something happened and I needed to get out of there. I wasn't really myself at that time and all the sudden I was by myself again, lost. I didn't know how I even got there. I tried; I tried so hard to come back but I couldn't find my way back, gomenosai," it was his turn to bow his cranium. The girl then felt bad for breaking her fury on him and gives him a slight smile. How could she ever be mad at him. He was just little and barely knew anything.

The said girl only got mad at him for him giving her the worry and agony of not knowing if he was alright and of his absence in missing him dearly. She nursed and took care of him like a little brother thought she never told him of her thoughts. It was like Sango and Kohaku all over again, "at least your hair isn't that greasy and you've taken care of yourself compared to that day I found you in the forest, ne?"

Toshiro chuckles a bit, "well I had a good guardian."

_She's so beautiful…wait what am I saying? She's more like a little sister to you. Actually an older sister cause she is waaaaay older than me, but not from the looks of it. Dude, I'm not even five years old but I have the body and mind of a twenty year old. God this is messed up! _

Smacking her hands to her hips again she makes a contagious smile in her showing off, "well that means I do a pretty swell job in taking care of a youngster. Another thing to brag about don't ya think?"

Heading back to the climbing contraption he laughs and positions himself to start going up and beams at her once again, "I'm glad we get to reunite once again but it looks like I need to head back to my work," he gleams at the soil with a toothy smirk, "man, telling you that is really weird."

"You can say that again, but Toshiro…you really have…grown up a lot," narrowing her orbs, "I don't have anything to do right now but we can catch up on things while I help you. If you don't mind I mean." Toshiro just gives her another positive answer from his face swollen with delight and gets on the incomplete roof.

Knowing that as a yes Yuri uses the muscles of her demonic legs and jumps on the roof with no sweat. He hands her a hammer and nails and provides her with some long strands of fresh cut lumber, "so what's been going on while I've been gone?" Shades of the darkest blue to the lightest of electric blue held so much. Like each shade of blue held a specific emotion and the positive shone the brightest and the negative hid behind.

"Well my friend Kagome and I took our friends to our homeland in a two week vacation around the earliest of summer," Toshiro tensed when she said Kagome's name and not only did she view his outlook but sensed it faintly, "what's wrong?"

He shatters out of his not-himself mode as he would refer, "oh nothing it's just what you said made me think of something."

"You can tell me anything that's bothering you Toshiro. I promise I won't feel offended by it," Yuri places a strand of wood on the roof to start to hammer while studying his actions on how to do it.

"No, it's okay I just don't want to talk about it that's all," he shakes his skull innocently. Wavy, pitch black/brown bands cut through his eyes handsomely. Yuri stood there glaring at the sight and then just jolts herself back to work, "alright then I won't force you."

_What was that for Yuri. You can't like him…were just friends nothing more. Besides you like someone else…but…it's not like he likes you back._

"You still wear that necklace I see," Toshiro notices, he always loved that necklace on her, "oh, yeah I wear it everywhere I go. I've had it as long as I can remember." Yuri picks the black marbled circle on her collarbone as she veiws at her jewelry and sees the green stain glass triangle and the golden rectangle in the tread also.

Toshiro just grins at her behavior and watches at the corner of his eye as she knees down carefully in trying not tear her short purple skirt and her knee length leggings. Rolling up her over sized sleeves she gets to work, "also just yesterday my friends Miroku and Sango got married."

"Aren't they the monk and that demon slayer when I stayed here?"

"Yeah, it's ok everything will come back to you when you meet them," she reassures positively.

Therefore, time passes and it just held silence until the said man unleashes his thoughts, "you know, I'm not human Yuri, you can tell already I suppose."

Hammering the nail into the wood to keep in place she wipes the salt tasting sweat before it hit her left eye, "yeah, I know I could tell even when I took care of you. In those past two weeks you changed to a three year old to an eight year old. And you weren't changing continuously throughout the day but you had episodes. Like one minute you would look like a cute four/five year old and the next you were a seven/eight year old."

"Yeah, well I stopped aging so fast until I was in this adult body. I stopped over a month after I ran away. I've never had an episode since," he explains, never gazing at her.

"Good, that must mean you'll age like the rest of us. I glad; I was so scared at the pace you were in you wouldn't even live to see next spring. Not ever to experience the cold beauty of winter and many other things," Yuri halts in her hammering in thought. Toshiro kept marking and nailing like he was on a roll, "like what? What things," his voice held struggle from hammering.

"Like knowing what you're gonna be when you grow up or adventuring to other parts of Japan. Or…or even finding yourself a girl," mumering those words made her mind stress.

_That last part was so not me. Even Sesshomaru would even say that! Why… _

"Oh, well I've got everything as you said but…I haven't had that kind of a relationship with a girl yet. But I have been having this one girl in my mind a lot and I would really like to get to know her more," he hides a smile.

For some reason she felt disappointed at his answer. She erases it immediately as she rejects her thoughts, crawls behind him, pokes him in the back. A smirk crosses her lips as her eyes narrow, "and who may that be? Come on tell me, I promise I won't spill it out. I could probably give you some hints."

Blushing didn't come in mind for him, but it just did, "um…uh, can we change the subject. Besides it's not like I'm gonna tell you missy," in a playful accent.

"You suck, I'll get it out of you some way or another, you just wait," while plopping another stretch of wood on the next empty space. On her second piece of timber he hands on his third and last one for the roof. That is if she finishes her half, but he didn't mind doing the rest for her. He chuckles at the thought.

"What?"

"This is funny, you're a demon and I'm a…well something. You'd think you'd be faster than me on this," Yuri sticks her tongue out, "shut up," that never stops his laughs.

"Maybe because I've done this more often, it's my job."

"No dur."

"What?" Yuri views at him in an are-you-that-dumb feature. He brings out a giggle and beams at her in knowing she didn't really mean it but he knew she couldn't help but give it to him, "what? I just didn't get why you said that," he knew her full well she was the joking type.

She sighs, "it's another way in sarcastically saying 'oh what do think'. You need to catch up on things."

"Hey is Japan really an island?" he asks curiously, you couldn't blame him for only being in this world for only a few years at the most. That's what Yuri thought, "yeah, it's not the biggest in the world but it's a very huge island."

_He still has the curiosities of when he was just a kid…_

"How do you kn-huh, need help?" he saw her having trouble with a nail as he drops his tools and checks it out, "this nail is being stubborn. Damn, it won't go in; it just keeps bending every time I try to nail it in further."

Toshiro then bends his knees and arches behind her in stretching his arms out to touch her hands. His arms in the same position over hers he lets her hold the hammer and places her fingers around the flexible nail. His other hand having hold around the back of hers that still had a steady grip on the hammer. He could tell from the tenseness of her veins and muscles, "now just let me borrow your hands. I'll show you."

She conforms as she feels the grip of his fingers and palm as he directs her hands. Blushing from his touch she tries to hide it. An easy fail. Like his hands where hers he angles her hands and hammer to a good position to hit the nail. She could help but slightly have nerve wrecking goose bumps on her as she feels his lose strands of hair that were held in a ponytail from working and his breaths tickle her ear and left cheek. It wasn't helping that her ears were poking out the sides of her head like a thorn of a rose as the peak barely brushes his lips.

"It's okay, I won't hurt your fingers," he promises. It wasn't her fingers or her trust in him she is concerned about but what he was doing to her at this moment. Only the protection of her adoptive father has been this close to her presence.

_Not only by the presence of my father but Sesshomaru…_

"And that's how you do it," Toshiro finishes his little teaching lesson to her as she didn't even notice his hands were already off of hers. Dropping the objects on the roof she turns her head to him in wonder as he still was on his knees but to the side of her now, "are you okay, I'm sorry if I scared you," he scratches the back of his skull in awkwardness.

"Oh, no it's just," Yuri shakes her head, "no…it's nothing, but thanks."

"My plea-" he halts in mid sentence as he observes something behind her. His head tilted upwards, "who are you?"

"Huh," rotating her neck she adorably - in a cute little toddler look of interest – sights him. Quickly standing up she swiftly bows down honorably, something she did once in a blue moon towards him, "Sesshomaru."

Yuri presents Toshiro a glare as he suddenly gets up and bows too, "gomen."

"Sesshomaru this is a friend of mine Toshiro a-and um…he-"

"I have no interest," he says plainly. The lord simply disgusted this male in sensing his aura.

_He is not human…but yet he is. It's irritating. _

Toshiro didn't care for the youkai at all in him interrupting his dear friend, "how dare you interrupt her like that! You have no right to do that you canine!"

"Toshiro!" the female shouts as the villagers glimpse at the conversation while passing by. Yuri could barely hear the secretive growl in the full dog demons chest as she places an almost forceful palm on his grey armor on his chest while gazing at Toshiro. Yuri came in between them. She knew she couldn't stop Sesshomaru but it was all she could do for Toshiro's sake, "Sesshomaru is the lord of the western lands so please have a little more respect. He's of a royal bloodline of the dog demon clan. I know he may not turn out with good first impressions but he can actually be a good companion to hang around once you get to know him. And he is known as Lord Sesshomaru not of what you just called him!" Toshiro felt a bit of envy with Yuri's touch on the lord.

"Then why do you call him just Sesshomaru?" his tone deep and livid. Yuri eyes grew in not expecting that answer, "Um…well-"

"Because I allow her too, and it's none of your concern," Sesshomaru yanks Yuri out of his way as his rough force pushes her past him as she lands on her hips as her hands plants on the wood. One of her flip flops had fling off of her as she adjusts her eye sight in seeing and hearing the fabric from his white kimono as the wind attacks him along with his long white hair. Yuri was surprised to be so close to the back of him that the edge of his fluff plays with her cheek bones and nostrils. Almost as if it was trying to comfort her.

_Why is he acting this way. Don't tell me his going to kill him!_

Making an effort to get back in front of him he widens his stance on purpose as he steps his left leg in front of her so she wouldn't interfere. She burns holes at Sesshomaru as she stares at him furiously and grumbles under her breath. Her fangs bare at him.

Yuri patience was thinning as the males just give each other their threatening glares. Amber verses blue they battle through the raging heat of their eyes as if they could read one another's mind. Sesshomaru breaks it as he faces her with a harsh tone, "go."

From feeling his emotions and aura he wasn't happy one bit but she could tell he wasn't mad at her. Either way she would've still obeyed to him in knowing to never mess with him when he claimed to be in this mood. She gazes at Sesshomaru as he does the same and she gradually saunters backwards as the lord follows her in not wanting her to get any ideas. His eyebrows flow downward together in a gentle ferocity. Hardening teals never leave his demanding gold, "I guess I'll talk to you later Toshiro."

"Yeah, see you."

With that Yuri shatters her stare with her tall companion and makes her exit in snatching her abandoned flip flop off the wooden ground with the lord leaving until she was well away from Toshiro.

* * *

**So whatcha think intense hah! I hope you like it as much as I do...I haven't yet added anything to the story (well where I am right now) but I will finish it! I would like to hear you're prediction for what will happen next please! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chpt 5 Protecting Happiness

**here is chapter 5 for ya...I know it been quite a while since my ast update but school isn't work'in WITH ME! Man, homework after homework after homework...and did I mention homework!? Any you get the point! Now read and enjoy...:)**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Protecting Happiness**

Along with the encounter between Sesshomaru and Toshiro Yuri didn't let them near each other for several nights. Things also got hectic between Inuyasha and Kagome in their never ending fights that they'd always chew one another on. And Sango and Miroku just stood there in helplessness. The married couple felt like the only time they could ever been alone was at nights in their hut.

For now Miroku had been dragged by Inuyasha into the forest as they sat by a creek. Miroku sat Indian style and leans against a boulder that came up to the base of his neck while Inuyasha is squatting in front of the stream of water. Back arching Inuyasha smacks water on his face as he flicks his hands in getting the liquid off, "she's driving me up the wall!"

"Well what would expect in a relationship," Miroku gazes at the fresh greenery on the trees as you could see the outline of leaves' shadows on the monks face. The sun relishing the water as it sparkles like tiny diamonds, "have you said sorry to her?"

"What do you think?" he dries off his façade thanks to his fire rat, and gets up in shoving his firsts in the baggy sleeves.

"You're gonna have to."

"Why should I have to apologize? She started all this commotion since day one," he defends himself and he makes a gruff while settling by the monk, "and even if I do apologize it won't be enough and she'll still get all over me, what else can I do?"

"Flowers?" the man advises.

"I'd rather drop dead than do that! I'm not the one for all that mushy crap!" he looks down to his bare feet in sorrow, "how else can I show her?"

The monks hair suffers in humidity as he nudges the crown of the breed's head with the circular edge of his metal staff, "what about using your brain for once instead of going straight to me for guidance."

The inuhanyou's silver appendages on the top of his head twitch at the chining of the staff's medal rings, "then you'd think that her temper would have been tamed by now you baka!"

"Oh so you do think seriously then, I guess you're not a hopeless case after all," astounded he had been in Inuyasha's suggestion.

A pulse bulges out of Inuyasha's forehead as his black eyebrow jolts up and down.

"Look all I have to say is be yourself and do what you think is the solution to stop you and Kagome's fiasco. What makes her happy, what would she like to hear from you, and many stuff like that, but it has to come from you."

Inuyasha spectacle is on Miroku by this time as he understood and just shuts his eyes and trails his fingers through his unimaginably thick hair. His dagger shaped side bangs that hang low dance, "I'd rather kill demons than do this but if it's for Kagome I guess I'll have to."

* * *

In the meantime Kagome, Sango, and Yuri were having their girl time while in their bathing suits that Kagome brought on the other side of the well. Splashing themselves in the cold river in relief of the summer heat Rin hid behind the bushes as she was trying on her swimming suit, "um, I need help," her voice squeaks.

"Let me help you Rin," Kagome replies as Sango and Yuri were in the shady part of the pool, elbows supporting themselves at the lip of the grass. The miko just about climbs out of the brook in her simple dark blue one piece suit, her hair weighed down by the liquid, until Rin utters this, "I want Yuri to help me if you don't mind."

"Oh ok," her long legs sink back in the brook as the she yells to the her demon friend, "Rin wants you Yuri." Yuri lowers the sunglasses to the tip of her nose as you could see her pupils direct to Kagome as she takes them off and swims across to resurface on the grass. Clever as she was she immediately follows the youngling's scent in her tan two piece. The top half had a dark color of a tree and swirls of flowers as it also covers her stomach, and the bottom half baring just stripes that draw around her hip.

While Yuri jumps gracefully over the bush as Kagome joins Sango. Sango had a pink one piece that had tattoos of black butterflies. The miko groans in exhaust as she sinks in the refreshing, wet substance up to her chin. Her mane floating in thick strands that looked of silk in the gentle hint of being under water. Rear end hitting the floor of the river her thighs touch her flat toned stomach as she hugs herself.

"Hanyou problems?" mumbles Sango.

"Don't get me started, I already have a headache lingering in me."

"Man, he wore you out didn't he?" miko nods in acceptance; getting sick of this game of shouting, exploding, temper, and stress.

"When will it ever stop, I now from hearing you and Miroku that I have the patience of a Saint with him but, I starting to not take it anymore," Kagome lets the weight of her depression surround her atmosphere that Sango could feel it entering her softy. Both coco eyes burning with sorrow and pity.

"He's too stubborn to apologize and I've apologized to him more than I can count and at times when he's the one that should've been the one to say it but…right now I want him to apologize," she starts to feel guilty of herself in being stubborn too. She wants to hear it though.

"I know you and Inuyasha fight all the time but you know they always turn out okay Kagome. In the end ya'll are alright," reassures the slayer. Kagome nods in understanding, "I guess you're right I can't let this get to me."

"And to put something good to it I think that Inuyasha is getting better when you argue now. I think he is slowly understanding how you're feeling and thinking it through. Haven't you ever though how he may be feeling right now, like being in his shoes for once?" she unfolds in letting Kagome review what her companion had to offer. Sango is right; she had never given much thought .

Yuri came back while holding young Rin's tiny hand. Rin at the moment was wearing a one piece that is orange and little people were frozen playing with a beach ball in the swimming pool.

"Rin you look so kawaii!" Sango and Kagome cheer in amazement of the girl. Yuri leaps in the creek and encourages Rin to come in but the little fellow whines about not being able to swim in being afraid that she'd be swept away. Yuri then grabs Rin under her armpits and cranes her hip. Rin wraps her short arms on her neck and leans her upper body on the trusted demon's shoulder as Yuri's left arm goes around the width of her back. Yuri's right hand held on to Rin's thigh from the girls legs wrapped around her stomach and spine. Rin's feet curl up at the touch of the liquid, "it's cold."

"You'll adapt to it," said Yuri as she steps to the girls.

Heading to the river to get water for Keade Toshiro came to as he dumps his bucket under the fresh water as he hears feminine laughing in the distance. Splatters of water echoed south down the river. Curosity overpowers him as he sees Yuri and some other females that he knew off playing in the river. He steps on a twig.

"Miroku if that's you I swear I will throw a log at you again!" shouts Sango as the others turn their heads in immediate alert. Toshiro comes out of the bushes in surrender with his hands up. One bucket in his grasp filled with the liquid substance, "sorry, I don't mean any harm."

"Don't tell me you're a lech now?" Yuri predict. Rin chuckles at Yuri's movements and facial expressions in muffling her laughter. He panics and shakes his head with an embarrassing color on his cheeks, "N-n-no, no, no, no, I was j-just getting water that's all, for Kaede. I heard ya'll so I was curious on what it was."

"Thank goodness, we don't need another lecher in this village," relaxes the priestess.

Yuri gets on her feet in rising up as the water goes down to her belly button. Toshiro stiffs at Yuri's outfit sticking to the attractive shape of her body and tries very hard not to stare at her chest. His voice goes up an octave and makes an effort to hide a deeper blush, "what are you wearing."

For some reason only Yuri was making him feel this way. He's seen Kagome and Sango in their soaking swim suits but he only had his eye on her, "it's a bathing suit. Remember how I said yesterday about the well and that I lived in a different world along with Kagome."

"Uh huh," Toshiro's voice still held its awkward deep sound towards Yuri, "well me and Kagome brought bathing suits for all of us girls to swim in so we could have some time together."

Toshiro just nods his head as Yuri gets suspicious, "what's wrong with you? Your voice is strange. Did you catch something?" The two grown females giggle from the male's strange appearance as they clamp their lips together. Their shoulders scrunch to their necks. Yuri surprisingly held herself clueless to what was happening around her. She would've figure it out by know but for some reason she couldn't grasp it. Her demon instincts hated that she fell innocent in not knowing what was going on.

_This sucks… _

"No I'm fine, hey why is that little girl wearing your necklace? Sorry, but I forgot her name."

Rin gladly makes her introduction again, "my name's Rin! Yuri said I could wear it for today and I promised her I'd give it back tomorrow morning." Rin rubs the triangle figure on the necklace in interest of the slippery feel of it being wet.

"Doesn't she hang out with Sesshomaru or use to?" questions Toshiro as Yuri had a tinge of negativity to him in thinking he wasn't going to dislike Rin cause the child stood by the lords side. And in witnessing Toshiro and Sesshomaru's meeting she could feel him disliking the dog demon ever since. Yuri wouldn't blame Toshiro for hating Sesshomaru since the lord normally says what he thinks, but he would have another thing coming if he disgusted little Rin, a sweet, innocent child that didn't do anything wrong, just because she liked the lord and was Sesshomaru's to care for and protect.

Rin chants gleefully in hugging Yuri's arm on the shallow end of the river , "yes, I use to go on long adventures with my lord, but since Naraku's death he lets me stay here in Keade's care so I can learn the basics in becoming a woman. I still go on short trips with him and he visits me from time to time but he also keeps me here so I can play and have fun with Yuri. She's one of the few people I have since most people don't like me cause I'm with my lord."

_So is this why Sesshomaru protected Yuri from me? He was taking precautions in case I would do any harm to her cause he probably sensed my strange unknown aura? Because he wanted Rin to be happy and Yuri was one of the important people that kept her happy. _

"_I know he may not turn out with good first impressions but he can actually be a good companion to hang around once you get to know him."_

_Yeah, but why do I still feel that he did that mainly for a different, stronger reason Yuri?_

"Oh, gomen about that, but I'm a good play mate to hang around too so if you want to have some fun you can came to me. I have a few things up my sleeves for us to play," he beams in tilting his head. His ink hair sides on his face. His hair reaching down that they were an inch from his shoulders. Almost as long as Yuri's to. The female adolescences all saw his hair as wild and rough as if he never combed it in his life but he always did. They all curve their lips up to the man as he does the same in return.

"Aren't you gonna give that to Kaede soon," Sango points out to the bucket. Toshiro then jumps in realizing as he just about spills the supply of water. Muffled sniggers were heard in Toshiro's ear drums.

"Hey, Yuri."

"Yeah," recalls the canine breed as he glares in the glow of the azure and jade battling one another in an everlasting duel. Lost in it he continues, "would you mind it if maybe I saw you again this evening."

"Fine by me."

* * *

Kagome settles in the newly wed's hut in taking an over look at the position of the small furniture. Not seeing Inuyasha for a whole day made her lose sleep and concern for his sake. Only clue she could get were Miroku stating that he had been in the forest in watching over the environment for any hints of the disturbing aura. The monk told her that it would not be wise to interrupt the half-demon because he was in his indomitable frame of mind in trying to find the source of the presence. So Kagome had been spending the hours of darkness with Sango and Miroku sense she wanted to spend time with them. Of course she asked if they didn't mind and they said no. They rather liked her company and felt lonesome themselves from everything going on and having the hut for them alone. Both wife and husband were still being so use to sleeping with everyone else as a group.

_I wonder if Inuyasha and I will I have a hut of our own? I did decide to live with him and stay by his side, but from learning this world that would mean I would have to be married to him. _

_Married… _

"Hey, you're awake sleepy head," the teen turns her head to her dear friend Miroku as he gleams a grin to her half awaken features. Hair tangles around her mug and unnecessary strands poke up her scalp. Slit eyes keep the lush, beautiful pools of coffee in their prison. Locked inside forever. Her purky lips let her mouth form an 'o' in rising her dark brows in her crazy, chunky bangs. Wearing her pink, silky pajamas blankets bow in front of her as she is cushioned on a sheet. The sunlight hitting her arm from the monk being at the door and having the curtain door opened to the outside world her arms give that faint tan glow.

The ningen miko yawns whilst reaching for the sky, "Miroku, have long have I been asleep?"

"For quite awhile than what we're use to but you barely had any sleep last night did you not? I saw you awake in the middle of the night watching the moon out the window. You seemed deep in thought," generously reacts the male in adjusting his robes more comfortably to his shoulders. He honorably takes his flip flops off and makes his way to the upper left corner of the house where the staff's resting place took it use. Snatching his symbol of Buddhism he utters to the future girl, "it's funny how you're in your traditional priestess outfit by day, but at night you wear that silky night outfit that is so off to this Feudal style."

She views to her pajamas and him, "oh, well I guess that's in saying I'm different. That I'm not an average Feudal Era girl, I like that. It's what makes me…me…I have no shame to it."

"You shouldn't."

"Where's Sango?"

"Just went to bath at the spring," he responds politely.

"Oh, I might join her soon," she pulls a strand of hair behind her ear. Miroku brings a smirk as Kaome gives him that look, "and that doesn't give you an invitation to sneakly watch us bathe like the peeping tom that you are, lecher."

Miroku puts his hand over his heart, "why would you think of me so poorly Kagome. You wound me so for a married man who has his eyes on one woman only."

"Uh huh, you maybe married but I don't think your eyes have fully shrunk on your woman population as of yet," she jokes around. She knew he only had his eyes set on Sango but he will always have his perverted ways.

_Some things die hard… _

"Anyway, I also came in here to tell you someone has been waiting for your awakening," Miroku came to the woven door and began lifting it over his head, "and though he doesn't admit it he is eagerly wanting to see you."

Keeping the position of the door still with his arm supporting it in the air the sunlight blinds Kagome as her first intuition is to shut her eyes in adjust to the white light. Blinking her eyes several times she saw the world fuzzy outside and in. Something made her heart flutter in hope. A specific object caught her soul as it became clearer. It called to her

A hanyou.

Her hanyou.

Inuyasha.

* * *

**well watcha think huh huh? Anyway I just hope that I'll have time to finish this story because my updates are gonna be posted a lot slower if I don't continue on with this story ugh! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

9


End file.
